12 January 1991
Show ;Name *John Peel Show ;Station *BBC Radio One ;YYYY-MM-DD *1991-01-12 ;Comments *(K) Found this one, unlabelled, in my recent clearout of some old shoeboxes. The first part of this one is familiar from the 17-DVD Torrent, but I can now present you with the complete show, and in slightly better quality I think. *So listeners may be familiar with Peel's talk of what the family had done for William's 15th Birthday earlier that Saturday 12th January. Incidentally, according to the normally reliable memories of my friend Stewart Cruickshank, the show 15 years earlier on the night after William was born - Monday 12th January 1976, complete with a session by Andy Fairweather-Low - included Peel overwhelmed by fatherhood, Stewart recalls. so let's hope that one turns up sometime. *But in 1991 it was a timely show for other reasons. The US Congress had voted that afternoon approving military action by the armies assembled in Saudi Arabia to remove Saddam Hussein's Iraqi invasion force from Kuwait, and the air war began three days later. So to start with Prince Far-I's No More War was prescient. I think I may have kept this one because it seemed momentous (were we all about to die?), and I always like Robert Lloyd's stuff. Hope you agree. ;Other *Intro: "Hello, legions of music-lovers, and welcome to the Kat's Karavan. 'Tomorrow's hits today' is our motto." *Says he almost went to see Ween live that night, but didn't because he would have missed the beginning of the program. He hopes he'll be able to catch them in the future. *Says Andy Kershaw phoned him up to say he was looking forward to hearing a record by a band with a name as good as Rats Of Unusual Size. *Plays Jessie Mathews track after seeing the second half of the medley on an old black and white film he saw on daytime TV. Says if he were an entrepreneur he would start a TV channel showing only programmes in black and white - and lose lots of money. *Has received a magazine called Wig Out (published by band Girl Trouble) that includes a letter about an article in the previous issue that apparently listed the greatest records of all time. Peel is captivated by the idea of an http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Evel_Knievel Evel Knievel LP and can't believe William Shatner made an album featuring Lucy In The Sky With Diamonds. In later years, Peel would make both radio and TV programs documenting the musical efforts of assorted Star Trek cast members, including the former Captain Kirk. *A sizeable portion of the Best Of Peel Vol 20 comes from this show. Sessions *Robert Lloyd #5 First broadcast. Recorded 1990-12-11 *LFO #1 Repeat of only session. First broadcast 20 October 1990. Recorded 1990-10-07 Tracklisting *Prince Far I: No More War (7": No More War) White Label *Heavenly: Cool Guitar Boy (LP: Heavenly Vs. Satan) Sarah *Scientist: The Bee (Gargle Mix) (12": The Bee) Kickin *Ween: Cold And Wet (2xLP: God Ween Satan - The Oneness) Twin Tone *Robert Lloyd: Here Comes Mimi (Peel Session) *LFO: Rob's Nightmare (Peel Session) *Ride: Polar Bear (LP: Nowhere) Creation *Catherine Wheel: Upside Down (12" EP - She's My Friend) Wilde Club *Nyboma & Madilu: Keva (LP: Stop Feu Rouge - Voisin) Bleu Caraibes 82804 *Frankie Paul & Stinger Man: Beautifulla - Version (7": Beautifulla) Exterminator *Rats Of Unusual Size: Can't Call You (7": Can't Call You) Vital *Bass Culture Facts Of Life (Bleeper Mix) (12": The Facts Of Life) Industrial *Robert Lloyd: Go Forth And Multiply (Peel Session) :(JP: I've already done my share of that, I think. For the time being anyway.) *Tinklers: Turn The Screw On The Crank (LP: Casserole) Shimmy Disc *Jessie Matthews: Tinkle, Tinkle, Tinkle / Over My Shoulder (CD: Dancing On The Ceiling) Living Era *Carnage: Gentle Exhuming (LP: Dark Recollections) Necrosis *LFO: Take Control (Peel Session) *Boss Hog: Gerard / Big Purr / Eddie (CD: Cold Hands) Amphetamine Reptile Records *Wake: English Rain (LP: Make It Loud) Sarah *Marine Boy: Laura Laura (12" single) Perception *Robert Lloyd: Kiss Me Stupid (Peel Session) *Dinosaur Jr: Quicksand (Wagon reprise) (12" single - The Wagon) Blanco Y Negro - continues after tape flip :(Tape flip) *Admiral Tibet: Watch Yuh Step (single ) D&S Unfailing *Solomon Grundy: Out There (LP - Stone Soup And Other Stories) New Alliance *My Bloody Valentine: To Here Knows When / Swallow (12" EP - Tremolo) Creation *LFO: Lost World (Peel Session) *Undertones: Teenage Kicks (EP) Good Vibrations *Happy Family: Big Ass On Fire (LP - Lucky) 50 Skadillion Watts *Rhythm Doctor: Mister (12" single ) Truelove Electronic Communications *Roy Milton & His Solid Senders: Keep A Dollar In Your Pocket (CD - Roy Milton & His Solid Senders) Ace *The Art of the Legendary Tishvaisings: Headless (EP - Trief) Dust Music *Die Art: I Love You (Marian) (LP Fear) Our Choice *Systems Exclusive: Contamination (12" EP - Contaminated) Mechanical Man *Robert Lloyd: Slags And Angels (Peel Session) *Flourgon: Say No (Album - Var. Ninja Turtle Vol.3) Sonic Sounds *Masters Of The Obvious: Goodbye, Brainless Wonder (LP - This Corpse Is A Warning) Resonance *LFO: To The Limit (Peel Session) *Fall: Pat-Trip Dispenser (CD - 458489 B Sides) Beggars Banquet File ;Name *Peel 1991-01-12a Robert Lloyd (LFO) *Peel 1991-01-12b Robert Lloyd (LFO) *1991-01-12 John Peel BBC Radio 1 ;Length *1.36.47 *1.27.07 *3:03:45 ;Other *Many thanks to K! ;Available *Mooo Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Lee Tapes